Angels or Devils
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: HPxSM: Harry has left England in search of the Horcruxes and finds himself in Japan of all places. After returning from battle alone, Eternal Sailor Moon seeks a tree for shelter. Can Harry help her overcome her fears of fighting alone again?


Authoress' Note:

To those of you who have read or are reading my old stories: please don't kill me for not updating any of them. I have a major writers' block on them; however, I have been working on a side project which I hope to post as soon as possible, until then, I'm sorry. (Don't throw tomatoes at me, they're disgusting!)

This is a one-shot of HP x SM. As usual, I have no claim over either series; I just use and manipulate the characters to do my bidding, the only thing I do have claim over is the words I wrote this with. (So no suing … unless you really want my dirty plunger.)

HP Timeline: this takes place at the end of summer before Harry's seventh year. HBP did take place; though there are no mentions of it happening. Harry is 17; his birthday has just passed and frankly, he's not going to be in school during this at all.

SM Timeline: this is during the Stars Session; but slightly AU. I am using the Manga version of the series; however, the names are from the anime, but I can't picture Harry saying the Japanese names. Mercury/Amy, Mars/Raye, Jupiter/Lita, Venus/Mina, and Tuxedo Mask/Darien are dead. Besides, who likes that stupid tuxedo idiot anyway? Anyway, Moon/Serena is 16 at this point in time and is currently on summer break.

There will be a sequel to this, please expect it out within a weeks' time of this posting.

Now, I present you with: Angels or Devils

* * *

**Angels Or Devils**

_by Tenshi no Yupiteru_

After waiting for his seventeenth birthday to pass, Harry had immediately completed his apparating license at the Ministry of Magic. It was rumored that he had fallen off the face of the planet when he apparated out of the Ministry, little did the people in the Wizarding Community of England know that he had embarked on a quest, seeking out the remaining objects, called the horcruxes, that Lord Voldemort had placed a bit of his soul inside.

While locked away in Dudley's old bedroom, he had managed to unearth the whereabouts of Helga Hufflepuff's golden cup. He had snuck out of the house and quickly disposed of the curse cast upon in it, after finding it hidden in the Ministry by undercover Death Eaters, and then sold it to Borgin and Burke's shop.

Harry had also spent time at the local library - researching - while at the Dursley's. He only uncovered a bit about the whereabouts about Salazar Slytherin's necklace. It turned out that the last valuable of the supposed dark Potions Expert had been sold off to a pawn shop in the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan.

After apparating to the Juuban District, Harry found himself lost and confused in the Wizarding Alley. Entering the bank, he pulled out some money and exchanged part of it into the local currency of Yen then rented a room in a hotel above a diner. As he was leaving, he placed a Japanese translating spell on his ears and voices, but found himself lost among the rows and rows of streets. He spent the next couple of days looking for some sort of work and quickly landed a job at a local library, shelving books, as well as being a waiter at a restaurant.

Two weekends later, he found himself wandering around the town, looking at various statues and entering random museums, looking for clues about the whereabouts of the necklace. He had come across some information regarding a local town hero, Sailor Moon and her comrades, but dismissed them as being involved or in league with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. As he exited the historical museum of Japan, he took no notice of the sky darkening and let out a crash of lightning before the rain came down in sheets of water. Vehemently cursing, he headed towards a nearby park.

* * *

_This is the last time  
That I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
This is the last time - I will fall  
Into a place that fails us all - inside

* * *

_

Tears decorated her pallid face from losing another of her two friends and senshi - Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus - leaving only stains in their wake. '_It's all my fault! If only I had gotten there earlier…'_

Pushing aside her tears, Eternal Sailor Moon heaved herself up, shaking; she could barely use the trunk of the Sakura Trees surrounding her friend's Shinto Shrine to aid her trembling legs. She limped away from the aftermath of a brutal head-to-head battle with Sailor Lead Crow. One of her buns had come undone, but she did not take notice of it nor did she see that several of her wounds reopening. Her closest friends - Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina - had had their Star Seeds, their life forces, stolen within a week of each other and ended up dead. She had no energy to de-transform, despite her fears of being noticed, and resolved in teleporting herself.

She had duly noted that she had ended up at Juuban Park. Casting a glance around, Eternal Sailor Moon noted that it was deserted and was fairly sure that no one would notice her, for that she immensely grateful. Heaving a heavy and dejected sigh, she made her way to the closest willow tree. It was then that the sky tore open and a lightning bolt ripped across it, causing her to shudder as trepidation set into her already quivering form. She quickly scrambled under the tree for shelter, praying that it would not get struck by the lightning and would provide refuge until the morning.

Tugging on her gloves, she pulled them down and tore them into strips, wrapping them around the wounds that covered her arms and legs. When she completed covered her wounds, all energy had been zapped from her.

'_I can't do this. I need your help… Amy… Lita… Raye… Mina… why did you have to leave me? Someone please help me… I can't do this alone…'_

Bringing her knees towards her chest, she clasped her blood-stained arms around them. Allowing her walls - of strength and comfort that she usually wore - to crumble, she dissolved into another round of heart wrenching tears that fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

_And I can see the pain in you  
And I can see the love in you  
But fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time

* * *

_

Several moments later, her head snapped up when she heard some of the branches being parted. A black haired man dressed in a drenched t-shirt and pair of faded jeans clambered through the parted branches, shaking his head. Terror seized her as she pressed herself closer to the tree, seeking some sort of protection.

Huddled beside the base of the willow tree, Serena thought she was invisible to the eyes of the man who had run underneath the branches for cover. Unable to hold back the gasp that tumbled out of her mouth as she realized he would probably recognize her as Eternal Sailor Moon. She squeezed her sapphire eyes as a wave of dread consumed her form as another roll of thunder echoed through the park.

Harry's head snapped towards the direction of the gasp and his emerald eyes landed on the form of a quivering blond next to the tree. He inched forward, hoping against hope that this person was not related to the Wizarding Community of Japan. Reaching out, he kneeled in front of her and enveloped the shaking blond in his arms. The uniform clicked in his head when he recognized her as Eternal Sailor Moon. He wondered what had caused the wounds that adorned her arms and legs. Straining his ears, he could hear a soft feminine voice murmuring in Japanese: "_It hurts… Kami-sama it hurts… why… why did they leave me? I - I can't do this… it hurts to be alone, Kami-sama… I can't fight alone anymore…"_

His heart went out to the young woman he held to his chest and he found tears running down his own cheeks as he heard her heartbroken voice plead for help. He waited out with her until her sobs had subsided. She leaned into his frame, a crestfallen sigh escaping her lips. Before he knew what he was saying, he murmured in Japanese, "I will help you."

Suddenly, she jerked from his warm embrace and emerald eyes clashed with red-rimmed sapphire orbs that held a glimmer of hope beneath their melancholic gaze. A lone tear made its way down her right cheek. Harry leaned forward to wipe it away and repeated: "I will help you."

* * *

_The angels they burn inside for us  
And are we ever  
Are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
Are we ever gonna come back down  
Come around  
I'm always gonna worry about _

_The things that could make us cold

* * *

_

Still in her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku, Serena closed the gap between them as she threw her arms around the neck of the man who was offering her help, feeling a warming and comforting feeling spread through her veins.

"Thank you…" she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Closing her eyes, she felt it was safe to de-transform in front of him - something inside her instinctively told her he would understand. Her fuku vanished and her gloves reformed themselves, leaving her bathed in an innocent white and pure glow, surrounded by ribbons of pink and white with her iridescent wings opened. She didn't have to know that her upturned crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead.

Harry stared in awe at the young woman he had been holding. He watched as her wounds healed themselves and the outfit she had worn vanished, leaving her clad in only ribbons that gently floated on their own accord. As she leaned forward and cupped his face, he felt a serene feeling wash over him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and inhaled a soft trace of vanilla and strawberries.

When they finally broke apart, he discovered the blonde woman to be wearing a traditional Japanese school uniform. She was smiling at him; he noted that he was not full-hearted, despite her tear stains. Stretching out her hand, she introduced herself, "I am Tsukino Serenity, but everybody calls me Serena or Bunny."

He felt a smile grace his face for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. He softly cleared his throat, shook her hand and said in almost perfect Japanese, "I'm Potter Harry. It's nice to meet you, Serena."

She picked up on his accent, which lead to a series of questions between the two. He asked her about her other form and she asked him about his life. She explained being Eternal Sailor Moon, why she had been crying, that she had been Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom some centuries ago; she told him her whole life story. He told her about the Wizarding Community of England, why he was in Japan, that he had been dubbed the Savior of Wizarding kind; he told her his whole life story. She promised to help him find what he was looking for and he promised to help her in any way he could.

When they finally realized the storm was over, they exchanged phone numbers before heading their separate ways.

* * *

_This is the last time  
That I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
Are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see

* * *

_

Throughout the course of several months, Harry and Serena got to know each other better.

They got in pillow fights, shared milkshakes, played video games, had multiple sleepovers, went to movies together, discovered the others likes and dislikes, took pictures in a Purikura booth, shared what their dreams were, talked about all that they could, exchanged memories, called each other; enjoyed each others' company. She found Salazar Slytherin's necklace for him - it was a gift to her for seventeenth birthday from her father. He helped her increase and strengthen her along with her studies.

She kept him a secret from her friends, but introduced him to her family, as he kept her a secret from what little family and friends he had.

* * *

_Still I can see the pain in you  
And I can see the love in you  
And fighting all the demons will take time  
It will take time

* * *

_

"Okaa-san, I'm spending the night as Lita's!" Serena cried as she left the house leaving the screen door to smack up against its frame before coming to a creaking halt.

She slowed her pace several blocks from the Tsukino house, her mind reared back to the days when Lita was still alive. People ignored her, pushing past her to their destinations. She looked at them with a longing gaze, how she wished she could be normal.

Shivering, despite the warm weather, she mentally berated herself for thinking about her friends. '_It's all my fault… Harry would smack me for thinking like that… but the truth is, it is my fault. I'm responsible for the death of my closest friends. And it doesn't help to know that Amara, Michelle, and Trista have gone off to their planets to put up shields from our newest enemies.'_

Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she fought back tears. Shaking her head, Serena righted herself, looked up and caught sight of the Crown Arcade. Picking up her pace, she moved quickly to it. As she entered the bustling Arcade, she was greeted by Andrew, the owner and a close friend. She waved before making her way towards the corner booth and slid into it, sapphire orbs watching as people outside rushed about like busy ants.

A bump up against the table turned her attention to her male friend, whose black hair was plastered to his forehead, looking like he had just gotten back from the gym. He placed a chocolate milkshake on the table for her, which she gladly accepted before widely smiling up at him, then happily chirped, "Ohayoo Harry-chan!"

Harry replied and Serena jumped in, "You finally got rid of those horrid glasses! I love your eyes, Harry-chan, they're so attractive and expressive…"

He chuckled as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But yours are so much exquisite than mine, Rena-chan."

She shook her head, not going to argue with him on who had the prettier set of eyes, and asked, "Where are we going tonight?"

His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief: "Ah, but that would ruin the surprise, m'dear."

Serena elbowed him in the side, giggled and turned her attention to her milkshake, quickly finishing it off and waiting for Harry to do the same. Leaving some Yen on the table, the two left the Arcade hand-in-hand and headed towards Harry's apartment, content to not have to exchange any words.

* * *

_The angels they burn inside for us  
Are we ever  
Are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
Are we ever gonna come back down_

_Come around  
I'm always gonna worry about _

_The things that could break us

* * *

_

It was the first time she had visited the cramped apartment and he had shown her his owl, his wand, his broom, and all of his other belongings that he had accumulated from the Wizarding Community of England. When her trembling hands landed on the star locket she had given him, she lost control of emotions and began crying. Harry was unsure of why she was crying, but came to her rescue and hugged her, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Harry…" she whimpered into his t-shirt. "Help me let go of him… I can't do this alone anymore… please help me…"

A frown crossed his bronze face, but it clicked as she slowly pulled away from him and pulled of a golden ring off of her hand. '_Darien's ring,'_ was all he thought of at the moment.

Serena looked up at him with those brokenhearted sapphire orbs and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her plea. He slowly leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft and passionate kiss that promised he would help her. He felt her arms wind around his neck, pulling him closer, indicating for him to continue. His warm hands pressed up against her back, pushing her body up against his and they melted together like two jig-saw pieces of a puzzle.

Before either could comprehend what was happening, Harry had gently guided her into his bedroom and onto his bed, clothes being shed as they went until they were nude. He pulled away suddenly, before continuing, afraid of hurting the precious angel that had come to mean so much to him within a few months. Pressing his lips against her forehead, he shifted his weight to his forearms, one hand still tangled in her long locks. They both were slightly panting for air. As he looked at her from above, emerald eyes studied her serene demeanor and murmured, "Are you sure, Rena? Just say the word and I'll back off. I don't want to hurt you."

Her cheeks were flushed pink, golden locks strewn across the entire bed, and her sapphire orbs were hidden behind her eyelids. She slowly opened them, revealing the love she held for him as well as a hint of fear. Her pallid hands cupped his face, gently caressing it, and their eyes met, exchanging silent promises.

"I want this, Harry… more than anything I've ever wanted," she said earnestly. Her fingertips brushed across his lips, "Please…"

Harry pulled her flesh up against his chest and ravished her mouth and face with kisses. Serena moved her arms to encircle his neck and her lithe legs wrapped around his waist on cue. It was then he realized there was no possible way he could deny her - she meant the world to him and he would do anything for her.

xXx

When Harry collapsed beside the blond haired nymph who had captured his heart, he pulled her up against him, tugging the covers around their chests before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"I love you, Serenity Tsukino… I always will."

Harry thought Serena hadn't heard him confess his feelings, but she did and it warmed her heart to hear them. Pressing her face up against his chest, she drifted off into the realm of dreams, followed shortly by Harry.

xXx

Sometime later, he felt a hand cup his cheek after their passionate love making. He slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and met a pair of sapphire orbs that looked up at him with love and affection. He wrapped his arms around the lithe, pallid body laying next to his, pulling her closer to him to listen to the steady beat of her heart.

Serena sighed against his warm chest, inhaled his musky scent of a mix of mint and cinnamon then released his cheek. Pressing her own cheek against his toned chest, she buried her nose into the junction connecting his shoulder to his neck.

"Promise me something, Harry?" she whispered softly in his ear. Opening his eyes, emerald clashed with sapphire. "Promise me that you'll never leave me?"

Harry lowered his mouth to hers, gently murmured, "Never," causing his hot breath to sear across her face before leaning down to capture her lips and seal his promise.

* * *

_And if I was to give in - give it up  
- and then  
Take a breath - make it deep  
Cause it might be the last one you get  
Be the last one _

_It could make us cold_

_Can make us cold  
I'm always gonna worry about_

_The things that could make us cold_

* * *

Lyrics by Dishwalla

This was inspired by several wonderful people, who I owe thanks: Cheska - I am eternally grateful for you editing all of my stories, thanks for correcting everything and sticking with me; Asagao - I miss you tremendously and hope to get in touch soon; Selvo - I love you dude, hope to hear from you soon; and finally, Desi - I heard 'your' song and wasn't able to call, so I write this instead.


End file.
